1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure of a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag which can be placed at an angle steady.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, a conventional golf bag structure comprises an upper frame 10, a base 11, a plurality of support poles 12 which are disposed between the upper frame 10 and the base 11 and wrapped by a piece of cloth or leather to from a bag 15. The upper frame 10 is provided with an outer support 13 to support the bag 15 to be placed at an angle for the user to take out the clubs easily. An auxiliary rod 14 is provided to support the outer support 13. The conventional golf bag structure has some drawbacks. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3, the ends of the support poles 12 are connected to the upper frame 10 and the base 11, respectively. When the golf bag is placed at an angle, the base 11 will be tilted at an angle of θ, In other words, only one end of the base 11 is against the ground, not the whole of the base 11. In this way, the golf bag is unstable and may topple over. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.